Time Neko
by Nayeri
Summary: Summary Inside. Warnings: Mentions of Abuse, Torture, Violence. Swearing. Time Travel. Physically Disabled, Time Hopping, Harry. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: I PROMISE I will get back to my other stories once I post this chapter. I wanted to try a 'Harry goes back to the past and meets Founders who are currently reading the books and are talking about it' story. Okay, Disclaimer...hmm...Kimaru, care to give the Disclaimer? I do own nothing of course.

Kimaru: This is quite true. Nayeri owns nothing but the clothes upon her back, my heart, my body, and my mind. My soul belonging to the lord of course.

Nayeri: *kisses her mate* Alright folks, on with the show!)

_**Summary: Harry has just come into his creature inheritance during the summer, but hasn't a clue what he is. Before he can figure it out, he is caught in a bad Potions accident, and finds himself blind, in a place he doesn't know, and put into the path of cruel wizards. He escapes, but will he regain his trust enough to learn from a certain quad of powerful witches and wizards how to get home?**_

**Prologue:**

Harry groaned as the noise of the Dining Hall pounded against his newly enhanced ears. He cursed everyone he knew for not warning him that he might come into a rather odd creature inheritance. He had turned fifteen just the summer before, and found himself sporting a new pair of ears and tails. What was highly unusual was that they were pure white. He hadn't been able to put up a Glamour, so he'd had to deal with his family's fear and destructive behaviors.

Hogwarts, if possible, was actually worse. He had been stared at, and talked about the first day. And, having cat ears, he had heard every single word. _Odd. Strange. Creepy. Cute._ were just a few of the words he'd had to suffer listening through. Then some smart alack had decided to make his first day of classes a living nightmare by encouraging everyone to talk as loud as possible while still being within the bounds of reason.

So it was with dread that he headed to his last class of the day, sporting a splitting headache and sour stomach. He hated Potions, he hated the Potion's Master, but most of all, he hated Malfoy, who always attempted to sabotage his potions. He was sure this year would be no different, despite the fact that it was O.W.L.s year, or the fact that he had saved Malfoy from a lifetime of misery serving a maniacal Dark Lord at the end of that twice-be-cursed TriWizard Tournament.

Harry soon decided he was wrong. Half-way through his potion, he was confident he was going to finished. Nearly done, and he saw out of the corner of his eye one of the Slytherin's make a throwing motion. He thought nothing of it...until he saw a frog sail into his cauldron. Then he instinctively through a shield up around himself and the potion. The liquid bubbled dangerously, before exploding quite violently within the confined space. Harry was unable to avoid getting a faceful of the boiling hot liquid. The last thing he saw before he blacked out from the pain was the horrified face of his classmates _and_ Professor.

Harry woke up to darkness...complete darkness. Yet he sensed he was outside. He could hear the wind, smell flowers, and feel the sun upon his body. Why could he not see? He closed his eyes and tried to rub them. He yelped slightly as he touched badly burned skin. He then realized that he felt something weeping from his eyes onto the burned flesh. Dammit all, but he was blind.

His ears perked suddenly, as he heard some people approaching. He then heard what they said next, and his ears fell instantly. "Lookit 'ere, boys! A Time Neko! Ca'ch 'im, and we'll force 'im tah tell us our futuhres, eh?" Harry never stood a chance against one of them, injured as he was, let alone all fully trained wizards. When he finally escaped the hellhole, he was wishing that he had died to the potion. Wishing to be somewhere, anywhere else, he let the winds take him, not knowing where he was going.

**Chapter 1**

Salazar growled softly, tapping his foot as his irritation escaped his iron-hard control. He hissed "Honestly, Godric, you cannot expect me to think any better of Muggles after reading that! They tormented that poor boy! And how was he suppose to know he was a parselmouth, growing up with those hideous creatures for relatives?"

Godric sighed, and rolled his eyes. They had had this argument many times before, ever since they had found that set of books in the Headmaster's Office a couple of days ago. He couldn't deny that those Muggles were evil, but he had known some who were tolerant of them! He looked pleadingly at Rowena, the only one of their group to be sensible.

The stern looking witch said quietly "I'm more interesting in who this 'Harry Potter' is, and what time he comes from. Neither us, nor any of our children would think of leaving a wizard child in the hands of known wizard-haters, not even Muggleborn students. So why did this 'Albus Dumbledore' leave him at the 'Dursley's'?" She was unfamiliar with the names, as they were quite unusual for the late 900s, early 1000s.

No one got the chance to answer her, however, for a very timid voice said from behind them, "Harry Potter would be me, and Dumbledore thought he was doing best because there were blood wards on the property." All four of the founders turned, and gasped in shock, even Salazar. Before them was a young boy who looked as if he had been tortured for months, and had a bad burn across his face. What drew their attention, though, was the white cat ears and twin tails

Salazar was the one who was able to speak, "By the scales of the Ouroboros, a Time Neko!" He had _never_ seen one, and neither had his friends, but they had heard tale of them. They were the rarest of nekos, said to have befriended Kronos himself in the depths of Tartarus before being released to do his bidding. It was all nonsense, of course, but that didn't change the fact that they were time hoppers.

Harry glared at a spot just beyond Salazar's shoulder. "SO?" He hissed angrily. When the Founders started, he flinched back horribly, remembering the excruciating pain that came with his talking parseltongue and being defiant to other wizards. He reflected it was a good thing that Voldemort was already dead, as he was in no shape to face him now. He didn't notice he had turned a pale white color, and was beginning to hyper ventilate. Helga did though, and started to move forward to help him. Hearing one of the other magical people approach, though, was just to much for the abused and tormented Neko-wizard. Harry fainted, falling in a slump upon the cold tile floors.

(End Author's note: Okay, tell me what you think. Be honest, but kind please. There will be several cliche's, but I will try my hardest not to make a Gary Sue out of Harry. Please R&R, though.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: I have no idea if I'm going to be able to finish this before classes start. But, without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Harry fainted, falling in a slump upon the cold tile floors._

The boy looked wretched to Salazar's keen eyes. The young Neko had been in Hogwarts for the past three hours, and still Helga was working to try and heal his wounds. He hissed quietly to himself, having no doubt that the child had run across the damned Muggles. Salazar had never been very tolerant of the non-magical community, but when a student (from whatever era they came from) was injured because of that community's hatred of the wizarding world; it made him itch to go on a rampage to destroy Muggle towns. It was only the fact that quite a few of their students came from the nearest ones that prevent the volatile man from running out on a revenge run.

Helga gave him a briefly annoyed look, as if knowing that he was thinking hateful thoughts again. He shrugged unrepentantly: he had never lied about who he was and wouldn't start now. The Healer simply shook her head, and put the covers on the boy she had been working on. He once more looked at the wizardling—Harry Potter, the Neko had said his name was. Salazar quietly said "Will he live?"

Helga sighed, looking at the child, then said "If he makes it through the night, his magic will start to replenish itself. It is odd, however, as there are signs of both magical and non-magical torment…the magical being much more recent, and severe enough to have damaged his core." She looked at Salazar, her eyes sad as she mentioned "I have no way of knowing if the child's soul will survive, though."

Salazar nodded his understanding, and summoned a chair to keep vigil. He ignored the fact that, even if the Neko was to survive, magical drain took a week at minimum to recover from. He wasn't about to risk the chance that there would be no one there when the boy awoke. He barely noticed Helga chuckle softly before leaving to report her findings to Rowena and Godric; there were few things Salazar Slytherin prided himself on more than his patience. He could wait hours at a time for something to happen, much like his animal counterpart. The others knew this, and would leave him alone so long as he didn't neglect his health. This was going to be a long wait

TNTNTN

Harry awoke to an unfamiliar sensation: a lack of pain. He had spent the past several months under near constant torture that his normal had become a mid-range of pain; he would have said a 4 on a 1-10 scale, had he ever been asked. To be at a point less than a one was such an odd sensation that he nearly went back to sleep to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The brief flare of pain from his eyes told him that he wasn't. Apparently not everything could be healed; he wondered if even Pomfrey would have been able to.

"I am surprised you are awake, young one. I didn't expect you to wake up for another four days yet. I am glad, though, that you survived," a deep baritone voice said. Harry's ears turned toward the sound, and he would have jerked into a sitting position if it wasn't for the utter weakness he felt within his limbs. He wanted to ask who the person was, and where the heck he was, but he couldn't seem to get words to come out of vocal chords that had been near destroyed by months of screaming.

Salazar continued to watch the boy, noting the child's frustration. Apparently the words he had spoken not four days ago had rendered him nearly mute. He wondered why none of them had thought to make an herbal drink for the child, but shook it off. He decided to gently scan the surface thoughts, needing to know how to answer this strange wizard. The questions 'WHO?' and 'WHERE?' echoed in his mind loudly, making him wince. He responded much quieter than the thoughts that were being projected off the Neko "I am Salazar Slytherin, and you are currently in Hogwarts."

Harry, hearing the answer to his question, nearly fainted again from shock. He was home?! In a time that was about one thousand years in his past! How had that happened, and how the hell was he going to get back when he couldn't see? He didn't realize he had begun to hyperventilate until a soothing voice entered his ears "Easy, child. You are safe here, believe me. Nothing will dare attack you here, except your own mind. Don't allow it to consume you, young Neko."

Salazar continued to calm the youngling down, having nearly panicked himself when he saw the boy's chest begin to heave in an attempt to get air in. He wished that he could find the ones who had hurt the teen so, and throttle them with his bare hands. Or a more creative killing would be more suitable. Still, he had to concentrate on the here and now. This wasn't the first time he'd had to talk one of his students down from a panic-attack, and he quite suspected it wouldn't be the last time either.

Harry groaned soundlessly, feeling his throat burn as his breathing came in more regular gasps. He turned sightless eyes toward where he'd heard the voice, wishing that he could see. He had a feeling, though, that this 'Salazar Slytherin' was a Leglimens. If that was so, he mentally asked a question which had been bothering him since he'd been captured. ~_What is a Time Neko? ~_

(End Author's Note: Short, I know, but I wanted to update before classes start on Monday. As a side note, for those that don't know what a Neko is, please stay tuned as Salazar is going to explain it in further detail. Please R&R)


End file.
